1. Field
The following description relates to both an interface that can be used in transmitting a high-speed signal and an optical module including the interface.
2. Description of the Related Art
The technology of electronic devices is facing the need to make the devices faster, lighter, and more integrated due to the wide use of personal computers, dissemination of Long-Term Evolution-Advanced (LTE-A) personal cellular phones, high-speed transmission networks for multimedia services, the expansion of an optical subscriber network, the storage of large data, and an emphasis on the importance of a backup device.
Generally, an optical-electrical conversion optical device or electrical-optical conversion optical device is used as a form of an optical module. This optical module has an electrical signal interface for an optical-electrical or an electrical-optical conversion. The optical-electrical conversion may be performed by an optical receiving module, and the electrical-optical conversion may be performed by an optical transmitting module. The electrical signal interface of the optical module is built within an optical transceiver and is connected to printed circuit boards (PCBs) in various forms and manners therein. For example, the manner in which the interface and the PCBs are connected may be a direct connection using solder, a connection using a flexible PCB, etc.
Already optimized for the electrical signal characteristics for the connection to the optical transceiver, the optical module is designed. However, optimum conditions of an optical module's electrical signal characteristics may vary depending on the signal transmission path (i.e., either a method of internally or externally connecting the optical transceivers in the electrical signal interface). Thus, difficulties in changing the optical module occur due to the decrease of high-speed signal transmission characteristics, or various signal lines for the high-speed signal transmission.
Accordingly, the problems, which occur when connecting PCBs of different types and when structuring various signal lines for high-speed signal transmission, need to be solved for making the devices in the high-speed device technology faster, lighter, and more integrated.